Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale
''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney Crossover film to be made by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Barbie and her sisters set off on a Swiss adventure to the majestic Alps, where they're excited to spend the summer at a fun-filled riding academy! Barbie can't wait to find a new horse to bring back to Malibu. Stacie is super excited to prove she's an amazing equestrian. All Chelsea wants to do is ride the big horses, and Skipper... well let's just say she's more interested in writing about the great outdoors than experiencing it. The sisters' vacation gets off to a rocky start, but when Barbie discovers a mysterious wild horse in the woods, their visit becomes truly magical. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud & his Sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Carface, Killer, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Kurumi Tokisaki, and Nora Beady guest stars in this film. * Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Carface, Killer, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth), Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Kurumi Tokisaki, and Nora Beady will be working with Phillipe Cheynet. * Both Thomas & Friends: saga from King of the Railway, Season 17, Tale of the Brave, Season 18, The Adventure Begins, Season 19, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Season 20 and The Great Race ''onwards and Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale'' were all made by Arc Productions (which was brought by Jam Filled Entertainment (who also made The Loud House) ''under new name, Jam Filled Toronto after Arc announced that they were filing for bankruptcy and locked out over 500 employees). * ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway ''and ''Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale ''were all released on DVD in 2013 the same year, ''Thomas & Friends: Season 17 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 4 first broadcast on the Hub Network. * Both Rarity and Max were voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth), Sheldon J. Plankton, Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Ratigan, Fidget, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki and Nora Beady will be gathering together to teaming up with Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes to get ready for their revenge on Pooh and all his friends in the next upcoming film, Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - The Sweet Dreams Movie. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and her Sisters in A Pony Tale/Transcript Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Barbie Film Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films